<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>流淌（Seix你）R by huamutu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037460">流淌（Seix你）R</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu'>huamutu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>227激情产粮，今天也正好撞上我成年。稍微加入了一下我对一些灰色区域的看法。很不成熟，可能很生硬，也有可能不正确，但这就是我想说的。</p><p>刷微博看到的风评让我有点泄气。真的，不确实了解，圈外人高高在上还自以为中立的态度很让人无语和无奈。大众关注的重点仿佛被带偏了。</p><p>谢谢看到这里的你♥</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>流淌（Seix你）R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一、</p><p>是什么样的感觉呢？</p><p>一口吞下去，胃里就会烧起来。</p><p>很暖和的烧起来。</p><p>然后脸颊就会开始发烫，连带着脑子也浸入一种莫名的亢奋中去。</p><p>这种时候，你分明觉得自己是很清醒的。</p><p>可以清楚地思考这件事情是怎样开始的，清晰地记得那些人是怎样理直气壮地说出那些过分的话语，甚至早上打开网站时看到手机屏幕上“404 Not Found”的字样都还历历在目。</p><p>热意在胃里翻涌，不会漫过眼眶，可是能够很神奇地就能搅起某些情绪：比如惊讶，比如愤怒，比如难过，比如疑惑。</p><p>眯着眼睛去看坐在沙发那头的Sei。</p><p>他很安静地将自己陷入沙发的柔软扶手里，轮廓逆着暖黄色的地灯显得有些模糊不清，他的指尖对着指尖搭在面前出金字塔的形状，嘴唇被手掌挡住一部分，手指在直挺的鼻梁上投下深灰的阴影。他沉默着将目光越过手指形成的塔顶，隔了一张木质茶几的距离，递给你。</p><p>相当漂亮的一双眼睛。你想。也是一双能洞悉你所有情绪的一双眼睛。</p><p>晃着手中的玻璃杯，透明的液体贴着杯壁旋转，最后你仰头，让它们在重力的作用下滑进你的喉管，再次辛辣而芬芳的在胃部燃烧。</p><p>你仍然记得那件事情。即使是高浓度的酒精也无法让你忘记的那件事情。于是你理所当然地认为，你应当还没醉。</p><p>只不过是有些头晕罢了。</p><p>叹口气，你再为自己斟上一杯，在心里默问：我的坚持，究竟有没有意义呢？</p><p>一口酒含在嘴里的滋味其实并不好受，但此时这种针扎舌根似的触觉反而让你有一种麻痹的快感，很容易就调动起你来路不明的兴奋。</p><p>玻璃杯底和茶几面相撞发出两个音节的脆响，坐在另一端沙发上的人在你眼中渐渐有了重影，像是隔了一层雾。</p><p>你们是不是隔得太远了？你想和他靠得更近，想要看清。</p><p>这种想法驱使着你站起来。</p><p>把自己从沙发上拔起的那一刻你有一瞬间的腿软。</p><p>你不知道这是吞进身体的酒起了效果，还是这件事情持续进行中发酵出的迷茫和无力。</p><p>不过好歹站稳了，没有倒下。</p><p>一步一步，走向那个快嵌入沙发的，自始至终一句话也没有说过的少年。</p><p>然后，在只剩四分之一米的距离时，不怎么巧妙地跌坐在他的膝上。</p><p>二、</p><p>Sei分明是不喜欢酒味的。</p><p>Sei分明是不希望你喝酒的。</p><p>可他默许了今天你放纵的一切：不阻止你把在厨房封了很长时间的白酒从最高的柜子里取出来，不阻止你捏着杯子把酒往嘴里倒，甚至不阻止你揪着他的前襟凑过去把酒气喷在他的唇上。</p><p>对于和Sei亲吻，其实你早就很熟悉了。可今天大概是重心不稳吧，你和他的牙齿磕碰在一起。下嘴唇被撞得有些痛的。可你没有松开他，反而腾出一只手捧住他的脸颊，加深了这个吻。将舌尖探入Sei微张的齿关，模仿他平时吻你的样子去勾动他的舌，舔舐他的上颚，再将质感更加粗糙的部位划过他柔软的口腔内壁。他被你压着更深的陷入沙发，你用食指和中指轻轻夹住他泛起粉色的耳垂，唇瓣辗转间，你摸到他有些紧绷的一侧下颚线。</p><p>Sei的手揽在你腰上的时候，也是你停止研磨他唇瓣的时候。你拨开Sei柔顺的刘海儿，和他额头抵着额头，鼻尖相蹭，呼吸间气息交缠在一起。</p><p>“要不要做？”你开口问他，嗓音被酒意醺成微哑。Sei安抚性地摩挲着你的后颈，动作轻缓，你感觉自己的皮肤渐渐在他指下发烫。</p><p>其实这样突兀的问话在你们之间是很少出现的，你和Sei通常是相互撩拨拥抱着坠入情欲的深海，这是你们之间的默契。</p><p>但今天不一样。</p><p>你不想再谈论今天你失去了什么，抑或是千千万万的创作者失去了什么。也许某些人只是导火索，可鲜血淋漓的结果已经确确实实地摆在所有人面前。愤怒的人们摇唇鼓舌，大肆争吵，以至于你甚至对自己产生了怀疑：且不谈事到如今“自由”是否还在；难道说“性”本身就代表罪恶，才让你所处在的环境中的人们，仿佛个个都谈之色变，继而闭口不言？</p><p>众口难调，于是你困惑了，愤怒过后力气被抽空的感觉让你想逃，茫然而不知所措地向Sei发出邀请。</p><p>他因吮吸变得水润嫣红的唇近在咫尺，翕动间传来残有紫丁香气味的甘甜。Sei没有说话，但他的手从你的颈部上移到后脑，轻轻下摁，再次让你们的唇胶在一起。揽在你腰上的手开始隔着棉质睡衣沿着你脊柱的凹陷向上逡巡，带着热度的指尖按住你的脊椎骨，一节一节往下数，直到轻缓地撩起你的衣摆。</p><p>隔得那么近，你能看清Sei纤长的微翘睫毛，他的眼睛半阖着，轻颤的羽睫投下阴影，掩住了他眼中的光芒，白日通透的瞳仁被夜染出一片暗色。</p><p>就这样亲吻着，他修长的手指拨开你睡裤的松紧带，不动声色地溜进去，用掌心托住臀肉。他指尖的温度烫着你的皮肤，使你本能地想弓腰避开，但沙发不大，你的双臂又穿过他的下肋环着他，于是这反而让你们的身体更加紧密地贴合。</p><p>不过怀抱总是令人安心的。Sei的躯体年轻而具有美感，用手臂圈住能感受到他的厚度，他的怀中有种午睡过后带有倦意的温煦。</p><p>少年人的手指蹭过你的股缝，在柔嫩的大腿侧打着转，偶尔会有他修剪得齐整的指甲的刮蹭感，那种撩人的，微微酥痒的，带着渐渐加重力道的试探，是他在用最温柔的方式引诱你沉沦。</p><p>Sei的唇从你的嘴角移开，偏着头一点一点琢磨你的颈窝。他灼热唇瓣的触感惹得你的耳根也开始发烧，他呼出的湿气沿着皮肤的纹路钻进你的领口，从你的角度看去能见到他薄薄卫衣下耸起肩胛骨的弧度。</p><p>游鱼从容地将自己没入海床底部温软的湿泥，不过轻轻摆动尾鳍，就能搅动深海炽热的暗流。</p><p>你睡衣的纽扣早已被Sei解开，他的手掌罩住一边的浑圆以挑逗的方式揉捏，敏感的乳尖在他的刺激下充血挺立，小巧的鸟喙啄般的啄过他没有完全收拢的指间，顶端和指节侧面薄茧的摩擦轻而易举地赐予你想要颤抖的冲动。</p><p>“它在咬我。”Sei在喘息间陈述出这件事实。尽管你极力压抑即将破口而出的呻吟，但当欲望开始泛滥，谁也不能逃过阿芙罗伊忒的诱惑。就好像某些事情他停在你身前的那只手不知道，但体内的的那部分却一清二楚一样。</p><p>“它需要我。”Sei舔舐你的锁骨，细微但折磨人的痒意让你忍不住红着脸轻声呼喊少年的名字。他明白自己在做什么，也了解你的身体；包括你是怎样地吸附，怎样地收缩，怎样地濡湿他正在探入的第二指；他全都了然于胸。</p><p>“你也需要我。”Sei向来清朗的嗓音带了迷人的哑，低笑着往你耳廓里吹气，舌尖湿热，来来回回地拨弄你的耳垂。他修长的手指模仿着交合的动作在内壁揉按抽送，再将玫瑰色的话语嚼碎吐进你的耳洞，二者混合得到的带着电流的酥麻，沿着尾椎骨上升到发梢。</p><p>“同样，我也需要你。”Sei循着本能挺胯，某个膨胀起来的硬物就烫在你的腿根，灼热的暗示让你喉头发干，欲望烧燃，你根本就无力自持。</p><p>他没有说他需要你的什么，也没有说你需要他的什么，只是由模糊的短句汇聚成暧昧的蛊惑人心的河流，淹没你浸在灯光下赤裸的肌肤，河面上漂浮着的是最艳丽的千日红。</p><p>Sei的肌肉线条干净流畅，光阴勾勒出的腰腹显得结实，柔韧中带着力度，精致得如同委罗基奥创作的大卫像 。</p><p>当他掐着你的腰撞进来时，是欲望破开层层堆叠的欲望的皱褶，像是雨水迅速渗入久旱后龟裂的土，无意识的挤压更让你体会到他的形状和凹凸。</p><p>说不上是醉意还是别的什么让你产生这种心醉神迷的感受了，思绪都被波涛裹挟而去，所有情绪都被对肉体的渴求吞噬，时间的流动失去意义;一切都被深不可测的情欲、令人晕眩的快感卷走，只有坚韧而朦胧的爱意执着地包覆在飞快转动的漩涡表面。 </p><p>你们互相沉溺，互相放逐，电流感从交连的部位迅速蹿升到后颈，打破声带的桎梏，空气震动，那是你不可抑制的小小尖叫。</p><p>你用牙齿在他肩头咬出齿印，用指甲在他紧实光洁的背部留下抓痕，但你的腿始终紧紧缠着他，就如同他不曾松开你，反而更用力地将你按在怀里，再将自己一下下更深的送入你的身体。满满的爱意，渴求的心情，融化的热意，都重叠在一起，将你的身心填满。</p><p>大脑一片空白的时候，你却突然意识到，你们正在做的这件事情，就是性爱。</p><p>在双方自愿并且能对自己的行为负责的情况下，跟年龄无关，跟性别无关，跟方式无关。</p><p>当然，它也只是性爱。</p><p>别人怎么看待，别人的想法是否正确，已经不那么重要了。至少在你心中，这已经有了答案：它不肮脏，它很正常，当它建立在自愿的合理情况下时，它是能给人带来愉悦的一种方式，如果它还基于爱情，那么在某些场合，某些时刻，它甚至能给予你勇气和力量。</p><p>于你而言，性是爱的延伸。</p><p>三、</p><p>清洗过后，女孩子终于重新换上了清洁舒适的睡衣。</p><p>Sei其实非常能理解她的心情。</p><p>他还记得她闭着眼睛在泡进浴缸的时候颠三倒四地喃喃讯问：“那是我寻找太阳的方向...包容的，温和的，充满希望的...它会回来吗？”</p><p>她没有说在问谁，也没说“它”是指代什么。但在她面前总保持着浅淡笑意的少年还是回答了。他的喉尖滚动，嘴唇就贴在女孩耳边，声音很低，可是带着一种温柔的坚定。</p><p>“它会回来的，和你卸下枷锁的灵魂一起，一定会回来的。”</p><p>“相信我，到那个时候，我会做你的月亮，为你照亮归途。”</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>227激情产粮，今天也正好撞上我成年。稍微加入了一下我对一些灰色区域的看法。很不成熟，可能很生硬，也有可能不正确，但这就是我想说的。</p><p>刷微博看到的风评让我有点泄气。真的，不确实了解，圈外人高高在上还自以为中立的态度很让人无语和无奈。大众关注的重点仿佛被带偏了。</p><p>谢谢看到这里的你♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>